Christmas To Remember
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Getting into the Christmas season… the team decides that they should do secret Santa… how hard can finding a good present be, trying to impress the ones they love… many pairings… story better than summary I promise
1. Love and Good Cheer

**Christmas To Remember**

**Summary:** Getting into the Christmas season… the team decides that they should do secret Santa… how hard can finding a good present be, trying to impress the ones they love… many pairings… story much better than summary i promise

**Disclaimer:** Don't own ANYTHING from CSI NY, but glad they have a Christmas eppy this year. Don't worry my other stories will still be written.

* * *

The lab was less busy this time of year, which was a good thing. The team of great New York CSI's were all in Mac's office, it was Adam's idea of doing secret Santa and Mac liked the idea, so he let everyone come up to pick a name. They weren't really wealthy with money so doing secret Santa would help them save money.

"So thanks to Adam, we don't have to buy every single person a gift this year."

"Adam actually came up with a good idea," Danny smiles and Mac just shakes his head.

"Anyways, he made the slips with people's names and now it's time to pick. No exchanges, except if you get your own name… okay? And a fifty dollar limit…" Mac begs.

They all say either yes, fine, sure or okay. They spent a few picking out names. Nobody had to change and they all left his office soon, except Adam.

"Hey boss… I was wondering if I could… um… put up some mistletoe around the place, make it look more Christmassy."

"We got everything we need Adam, lights and all we even have a tree this year… we don't need mistletoe."

"Fine party pooper," he sighs and left. Mac slumped down in his chair, and just looked outside to the snowy streets of Manhattan.

"That boy is still probably going to do it anyways," he mumbles and Stella came in his office, with some coffee.

"Here you go boss, black, two sugars," Stella's voice masking him turn around.

"Just the way I like it," he grins and grabbed his cup. "Thanks Stella."

She nods, "Anything for my favorite partner."

"I'm glad you're my partner Stella… it means the world to me."

"Are we talking about work or romantic partners now?"

"Can I say both?" he smiles.

"Aren't you just too cute," Stella smiles and Mac blushes.

Mac stands up, "Come here Stella."

She walks over and he pulls her close.

"I like my partner more than anything, I would be no where without her."

"Mac, when are we going to tell the team about us?"

"I don't think they are ready yet..."

"I can't believe it's already been a week."

"Don't couples usually have sex by now?" he teases, in which Stella playfully slaps his arm.

"No, that's why their relationships don't last long."

"We only kissed once… on the lips."

"You would like more, wouldn't you Taylor?" she smirks.

"Your amazing you know that."

"I know," she grins. "So you liked Adam's idea?"

"I actually did for once… funny, he wanted to put up mistletoe around the lab."

"And why is that funny Mr. Skeptical?"

"That's Detective Skeptical to you."

"To me you are my sexy boyfriend… is that good enough?"

He smiles, "Your insane Stella, that's what's so great about you," he was about to kiss her when his cell phone went off and he lightly curses.

"Hey Sinclair, sure I'm not busy, I'll be right down… okay," Mac hung up and sighs. "Duty calls… don't miss me too much, okay babe?"

"I'll try," she grins and Mac touches her cheek and brings his lips to hers and then gently and quickly pulls back.

"I'll try not to be too long, and then we can go to my place."

"I like the sound of that, aren't you glad Hawkes finally got his own place."

"Yeah, but I miss him being around… well I really got to go, Sinclair will kill me," he frowns grabs his coffee and walks out the door. Stella sighs and slumps down on the couch.

A few minutes of quiet and Lindsay came in.

"I was looking all over for you… why are you here all alone?"

"Sinclair needed Mac when I was in here he called," she sighs. "So I just wanted to sit."

"Stell… if something is going on with you and Mac, you know you can tell me right."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are never this depressed when Mac does something for Sinclair."

"He's my best friend, that's all," she tries to hide the grin that wanted to show on her face.

"I was just wondering, because I got Mac for the secret Santa."

"Oh, but I don't think we should trade."

"Come on Stell… it's just a stupid piece of paper, and it'll be sweet you getting something for Mac. Maybe then he will ask for you to be his girlfriend."

"I don't think a gift would make a difference."

"Don't doubt the mind of Mac Taylor. Or you can ask him out, it'll be a lot sweeter."

"Linds, I think I'm okay if we aren't together."

"Stella Bonasera, not wanting to go out with him… you crazy girl…" she shakes her head and they just sit in quiet for a while.

Mac finally makes his way back into his office, "Hey bay…een missing you guys." Stella looks up at him.

"Um hi Linds, didn't see you there?" he fake smiles.

"If you want me to go, you could of told me so… Mac Adam told me about his mistletoe idea… you should go for it."

"Don't you have important business to attend to?" Mac raises his eye brows.

"I guess…" she gave him a confused look and got up to leave. "See you later Stell, maybe after work we can go out to eat and talk about stuff," she grins and winked as Stella just shook her head with a grin on her face. Lindsay just nods and left.

"She wants me to ask you out."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did you tell her?"

"I told her I'm okay if we aren't together."

"Oh got cha I thought you would tell her," he smiles and sits down next to her grasping hold of Stella's hand. "Let's keep our little secret until Christmas… it's only two weeks away."

"Okay Mac, I love you."

"Um… so do I."

"You're not lying are you?" she asks just wanting to know.

"I think I've always had."

She smiles, "Good," she says and scoots closer to him lying her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you came into my life a little more than 10 years ago."

"I'm just glad we made it that far as just friends."

"I can honestly so am I," she grins and Mac kissed the top of her head. As they sat quietly for a while.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter to this story just had to start one for the Christmas season. _

_A/N- **Important question**: I have two ideas for a new story when I update Meet Me Halfway should I start to write the one about Stella's birthday or a one night stand I wrote an outline to don't worry it'll be SMacked for full details just message me… or wait until I post them up… either way._


	2. Mistletoe, Firsts, and Interruptions

**Chapter 2: Mistletoe, Firsts and Interruptions**

_Since you guys liked the first chapter... i hope you enjoy the second one XD and please review when you get done reading._

"Adam!" Lindsay yells at the confused lab tech.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong… it's about your mistletoe idea."

"So are we going to put some up?"

"Adam, this is for Mac and Stella, not for you to make moves on random chicks."

"You know me too well," he sheepishly grins.

She shakes her head, "Your such a cute little dork," she teases.

"Thanks, so we should go decorate."

"We wait until Mac and Stella leave… it'll be a surprise, plus if we do it now Mac will definitely not want us to do that."

"So maybe Mac and Stella will kiss tomorrow… it's about time they take the next step and actually have a romantic relationship with one another."

"Yeah, we just have to wait and see, but it'll be great. They just need each other."

************

A couple of hours later it was time for everyone to go home. Adam and Lindsay were the only ones to stay.

"Yeah Danny, we're just hanging up mistletoe, and you don't have to worry about me kissing Adam."

"I just worry is all."

"I know you do, just go and tell Lucy I'll be home soon."

"Will do, love you babe."

"Love you too," she smiles and puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him.

"You know every time you kiss me I swear you get better and better."

"Suck up, just go home okay?"

"Yeah, see you guys later."

Meanwhile Mac went into Stella's office watching her put her things away and them fixing to leave thinking that they are the last ones there.

"So Stella, your place or mine?"

"Feeling a little frisky now, are we?"

"You know you like it…" he grins.

"I know I do, let's just go spend a quiet evening together at your place."

"Sounds good to me," he grins and helped her put on her coat.

Once they left Lindsay finally met up with Adam, who had a look on his face.

"Adam… why are you looking like that?"

"I just… you know what I was hearing things."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just get this stuff done with so I can go home."

"Um... okay," Lindsay says a little confused and they get started with the mistletoe.

************

They made it up to outside Mac's apartment.

"So, you want to come inside?" Mac asked nervously.

"Yeah Mac, or else coming here would be a waste of time."

"Um… okay, I guess," he frowns and opens the door letting Stella enter first. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right there," Mac smiles and goes into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came out, "I should really do some shopping, all I have is milk… too bad for making hot chocolate or coffee," Mac frowns.

"It's okay really, you can keep me warm you know, plus you taste a lot better than coffee or hot chocolate," Stella smirks, and Mac sat down next to her.

"Stella, I love you."

"I love you too Mac, now kiss me…" she lightly orders.

"I don't have to deny that," he pulled her head forward after Stella put her arms around his neck. His head tilted and his lips pressed against hers. He started to hungrily devour hers and they gently fell back on the couch, Mac straddled her waist and kissed her right below the ear.

"Oh Mac…" she moans once he starts nibbling on her ear. "Make love… to me," she squirms underneath, and Mac sat up and just smiled.

"Your great you know that right?" he flirts lightly.

"Come on Mac… it can be the night of firsts for us."

She sat up and grabbed his hand, "Lead the way handsome."

Mac happily complies and takes her to his bedroom. Stella puts her hand on his chest and slowly slid up his shirt and took it off. She kisses his scar and then slides her hand lower to his groin area and gently slid past it. Shivers went down his spine as she unzipped his pants and then pulled them down. His tight black boxers are gripping his junk.

"You look sexy," Stella whispers in his ear.

"But you look better," he grins especially as Stella pulled her shirt off.

"Would you like to do the honors Mac?"

"Um…" he gulps a lump getting caught in his throat. "And… do what?"

She looks at him and looks down at her breasts.

"Stella," he wheezes in and inaudible whisper. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

"You don't have to if you don't want," she bends down to grab her shirt, and Mac couldn't help but look down her bra.

He gulps again, just as Stella pushes him up against the wall her hands gripping his ass. His arms wrapped around her neck and leaned in for a kiss. They continue kissing as they walk forward Stella falling down on the bed, taking Mac with her.

His hands slipped up and he carefully pulled off her bra and then sat up, straddling her waist.

"You look more gorgeous as ever… you body is just so perfect… compared to mine."

"Mac, your body is just as good as mine… can you just shut up and make love to me?"

"You don't know how much I want to, but…"

"But nothing… do you want me to tie you up to the bed?"

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad," he smiles.

"I knew you couldn't say no to this," Stella smirks and Mac lays back down to her… gently kissing her neck, then below her ear and then he brings his lips to hers and started sucking on her bottom lip.

Stella wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him close so there is no room between them. Her hand slipped down to the waist band of his boxers and pulls them down.

When their sex session was reaching the highest part, they were stopped by a sudden banging on his front door.

"Shit," Mac curses as Stella stops nibbling on his ear.

"Maybe you should go answer that," Stella sighs.

"It's almost… midnight who is out this time of night?"

She shrugs as Mac gets off of her and grabs his nearby robe.

"I hate to cut this short… but this shouldn't take long," he frowns and kisses her fully flushed cheek. "I'll close the door just in case, and please try not to make any loud noises."

"I'll be a good little girl," she smirks and Mac smiles.

_Oh I sure hope this doesn't take long. _He sighs and closes the door, and walks to the front door and opens it.

"Don, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in or are you busy?" he frowns.

Mac turns around to see his bedroom door and sighs, he'll get it over with so he can get back to what he was doing.

"Okay, I'm not busy, come on in."

"Okay, great thanks," Don enters and Mac closes his door.

"So Don, what brings you here at this hour?" Mac asks, not really interested, but his friend was upset, and he had to cheer him up for all three of their sakes.

* * *

_Okay, so what do you think Don wants, and will Mac be able to make his friend happy and out of his place, before Stella gets tired and falls asleep… you'll have to wait maybe a while or maybe not for a next update… so enjoy and review._


	3. Beginning With a Talk, Ending In Doubts

_DANG!! I barely ever get this many reviews within the first two chapters in my story… I feel that this will be successful thanks to you guys… you guys are awesome just for that a new episode earlier than planned. I love you all._

* * *

They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Mac spoke up.

"So Don, what is it that you wanted?"

"Um… well it's almost Christmas and, what am I going to do. I can't celebrate without Jess. I don't even like staying at my place anymore, especially now near the holidays… You saw how I was at Thanksgiving, I couldn't stop thinking about Jess and what we usually did around the holidays. I'm a complete mess."

"Don, to tell you the truth, your taking things better than I did with Claire. I didn't confide in anyone and tell them how I felt. I'm more of a mess than you are."

"No your not, you still have a woman that cares about you."

"Trust me on this, without Claire I've always feared that I had no one, and you have all the greatest friends to help you out."

"I know, they are great, but you had and still have Stella to help you out."

"Don, I swear you would be nowhere without your good friends."

"Same with you and Stella… I don't know what your denying… you can't honestly believe that you guys don't have that chemistry."

"Don, it's more complicated than that… but I can't tell you, it's a private situation."

"I just don't see why you and Stella aren't together yet… I mean seriously, ever since Greece you guys grew closer."

"I know Don," Mac sighs. "But aren't I supposed to be helping you with your problem… not you helping with me and Stella."

"Sorry, but I just don't get it… you and Stella should have been together a LONG time ago."

"But what about Claire?"

"What about her? She would want you to be happy and you know she'll always have a place in your heart. Just move on Mac, it'll be for the best."

Mac raises his eyebrows, "Well, I can say the same thing for you."

"Okay I get it," Don sighs in defeat. "But seriously Mac ask her out already, she cares for you, we all know, so don't be afraid of what she'll think. Don't come to work until you and Stella are together."

"Okay… I just wanna know one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Are you going to be all right?"

He nods his head, "Of course, plus imma go to Danny's place… I just wanted to talk to you first. And thanks for cheering me up, and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Big Mac," he smiles.

Don got off the couch and left, leaving Mac in the quiet. He sat for a few minutes and then Stella came out of the bedroom, in clothes, and sat next to him putting her hand on his thigh and rubbing up and down.

"Geez, people really want us together. So are we going to tell them tomorrow?"

Mac shrugs, "I don't want them all to know right now. Plus if we tell them they'll be wanting to know everything… and I'm not quite ready yet, for all the attention. That's why it'll be a good thing to wait until Christmas."

"Okay Mac, but we should at least tell Don, it'll make him happier."

"All right, we can tell Don tomorrow, we can visit him at the precinct."

Stella nods, "Now let's go to bed," she smiles.

"But I'm not tired," he says and then Stella gave him a look.

"Are you seriously that hard headed?"

"Oh, you meant…"

Yeah, and you call yourself a CSI," she teases and then got up taking his hand pulling him off the couch and led him back to his bedroom, to finish what they were doing before they were interrupted.

************

The morning came quicker than either had planned. Mac woke up first, pressed up against Stella his strong arms holding her.

He finally felt her stir and then opens her eyes and she kissed his cheek.

"I can get used to this," Stella smiled.

"And what could that be?"

"Waking up with you, naked against me, holding me… every morning."

"Um… every morning," he gulps.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I'm just not ready for that commitment yet."

"Oh, I understand," she smiles.

"Well, we should get ready for work," he says changing the subject.

"I guess so, but I need to go back to my place and get some clothes… they'll get suspicious."

"Good idea, you want to take a cab to your place, or want me to go with you."

"I was wanting you to come, but you don't if you don't…"

"No it's fine, just let me finish getting dressed and we can be along the way," Mac half smiles and gets some clothes to change into, and goes into the bathroom.

She sighs and waits patiently for him to come back while putting her clothes back on. Minutes later Mac comes out of the bathroom.

"Okay Stella, we can go now," he says throwing his clothes in the hamper.

"All right," she frowns and grabbed her phone from his dresser.

They go downstairs and Mac takes Stella to her place. On the way there they sat in silence. Stella wanted to say something, but Mac's been tense ever since she mentioned them in bed together every morning.

He pulls up to her apartment building.

"I'll be back, you can wait here if you'd like," she mentioned and Mac nodded. She took that as a yes you can go and left. _Great, what did I do wrong?_

Mac sat in his vehicle just thinking about the whole morning.

"She wants to think long term about our relationship, we just started going out," he sighs. "What am I supposed to tell her? I don't want to move that fast, what if she does, and I don't want that… it'll break her heart, but I just have to tell her how I feel. Right?" he asked himself and put the radio on waiting for her to come back.

It seemed like forever, but Stella finally made it back. She got situated with her seatbelt, and Mac looks at her.

"Stella… when we get to work, I um… we need to talk."

"Why can't we talk about it now?" she frowned.

"Because we'll be late for work."

"Um, okay," her frown deepens and they both get extremely tense.

_**I wonder what Mac wants to talk about it, and if he makes me cry, I will kill him. Or better yet, get Don to do it for me.**_

* * *

_I know it's supposed to be a Christmas story, but they need some real life stuff in it, so there you go… wonder what's gonna happen next then please review._


	4. Winter Just Got A Whole Lot Warmer

**Winter Just Got A Whole Lot Warmer**

When they arrive Mac takes Stella in his office, he closes the door, and then he turns to Stella.

"Mac, what is this about?" she frowns trying not to expect the worse.

"Can you sit?" he asks nodding at the couch, she nods and then both sat down.

"Mac…"

"Stella, I'm not… ready for a relationship that's really committed, like this morning… waking up with you in my arms feels good and all, but…"

"But, it's going too fast."

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I enjoy it… a lot, but I'm just scared of this relationship and if it doesn't work out."

She frowns and puts her hand on his, "I'm scared too, but come on Mac, if we were great friends before we got together then we shouldn't have a problem with this relationship."

He sighs, "You're right… as always, but what scares me is work getting in our way and ruining our relationship. I already almost lost my friend once, and I don't want to lose her again."

"Mac, I know," she frowns and slightly squeezes his hand causing him to look up at her. "Work puts a lot of stress on people, but if we ever do get in an argument we just have to make the best out of the situation."

"I know, it's gonna be hard is all."

"The only things we could do is take things slow and work together to try our hardest for it not to happen."

"I guess," Mac sighs, with a slight smile on his face and Stella pulls him close.

"It's great, and cute seeing you get all worked up about this stuff, it really shows you care and the reason why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"Here I thought you feel in love with me because you found me handsome."

"That too," she snuggles closer to him and kissed his cheek.

Once she did that someone came into his office.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Don smiles. "I knew you could man up Mac."

"Um, thanks," he sat up, still holding him arm around Stella's waist.

"So, what's gonna happen now? Since I'm guessing no one else knows."

Mac and Stella look at each other.

"We are going to wait to tell everyone else."

"Why everyone will be happy that you two are finally together. It's about time too," Don smirks.

"We know, but we're gonna wait for the best time to tell everyone."

"Okay, I understand, well, I'm going to let you guys do whatever you guys were, doing, or fixing to do."

"Don, why'd you come here in the first place," Stella asked.

"Um, just to check up on you guys, and to tell Stella that Lindsay was looking for her."

"Oh, well I guess duty calls," Stella sighs, "I guess I'll see you later babe." Stella gently kissed his cheek and then left.

"I'm so glad for you Mac, really… I thought you wouldn't have enough guts to do it, you'll make her very happy."

"Yeah, so what else are you here for?"

"What do you mean?" Don asked with a smile on his face.

"You're still here, aren't you?" Mac contradicts.

"Yeah, anyways, I wanted to ask you and Stella."

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen her this happy ever since she came back with you from Greece."

"Yeah, I viewed her in a whole different light, especially when her Professor got shot. I never felt so sad in my life, just seeing her that way crying and upset practically killed me."

"You care about her, I think it's sweet, especially for a guy like you, being all mushy and stuff."

"I'd do anything for her…" Mac gulps. "Don, I absolutely love her, she is my life and everything, without her I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Did Mac Taylor, just tell me that he loves Stella Bonasera?" he teases. "Are you even Mac Taylor anymore? Mac wasn't ever this mushy before."

"Yeah, thanks for being there for me," Mac frowns.

"Don't take things so heart to heart big Mac. Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you and the missus later," he grinned and then left.

"Damn," Mac curses. "If he tells anyone I will kill him."

"But then I would have to visit you in jail," Stella smiles once she walks back into his office.

"What did Lindsay want?"

"Just to talk… and she asked me if I kissed you yet. Last night when we left they hung up mistletoe."

"Don't you just love our co workers."

"I do, but you know who I love more."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, he used to have an emotional shell, and never shows any feelings, but then he learned that he could love again, and he's the sexiest man alive."

"Sounds like a man out of some kind of fairy tale."

"And he loves me, at least I hope he does."

"What's not to love about you, he's a very lucky guy."

"He's one of the best," Stella smiles and leans over to kiss him. "And he just kisses great."

"He can do more than just kiss," he smiles his lips nuzzling her neck.

"I bet he can, but he's not really a public person, plus we don't want anyone to know about us yet."

"I'm glad I do, but I swear being this close to you, can tempt a man of his standards."

"He's a man of very high standards, I'm glad I got him, so no one else can have what he gives me."

"And what does he give you?"

"All that I ever wanted," and with that Mac brings his lips to hers, and then pulls back and puts a curl behind her ear.

"You are the most wonderful woman any one could ever wanted," he smiles and kissed her right below his ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I, trust me," she smiles and kisses him once more.

* * *

_Did you like this chapter, sorry for the long wait up next they go shopping. there's a lot more coming, probably some from this story and a lot from others. Talking about things coming soon, so is the New Year, on my profile I added a poll of what do you wish to see more of from me in the New Year._


	5. Shopping and Secrets Revealed

**Shopping and Secrets Revealed**

The afternoon came quick and since no one was busy they went to shop for their secret Santa person. They met in Mac's office.

"Okay, we'll meet back right here at four, so that gives us pretty much all the time we would need for secret Santa. And then me and Stella will treat to dinner," Mac announced.

Stella gave him a half smile, "Okay, so split up and remember no more than 50 dollars for a gift."

"All right," Lindsay nods and grabs Danny by the arm.

"I guess I'm going with my wife," Danny shrugs.

"Let's go babe," Lindsay kissed his cheek and they walked away.

"Come on Don, let's go find something for our person," Hawkes nods.

"I was going to go with Mac and Stella."

"It's fine they have Adam," he nods and he got Don to tag along.

"Um… so I guess I'll go with you guys, I don't want to go alone."

"Fine by us, right Mac?" Stella asked.

"Okay, let's just go shopping already," Mac sighs and he started walking.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine Adam, now come on," Stella nods and grabbed Adam by the arm.

***********

It was a quarter until four and everyone started making their way back into his office. Everyone was there except Mac, Stella, Adam, Don and Hawkes.

They reach the building.

"Hey guys, you enjoy your shopping," Hawkes smiles when Don and him catch up to the three.

"Yeah, it was good," Adam smiles. "Well, I'm gonna go inside now it's cold," he frowns and Hawkes joined him.

"So, did you guys enjoy Adam there with you?"

"I like Adam and all, but with him around we couldn't have time alone," Mac frowns and looked at Stella.

"I'm sorry Mac, okay?" she frowns putting her hand on his cheek. "We just couldn't let Adam wonder the streets alone, I'll make it up to you after dinner."

She says making Mac smile, "Okay," he brang his lips to hers and started sucking her bottom lip.

"Seriously you guys," Don shakes his head and then Mac pulled back.

"Um… sorry," his face reddens. "Let's just get inside," Mac nods and they all went up to his office.

"What took you guys so long?" Adam smiled looking from Stella to a flushed Mac.

Mac ignored his question, "Anyways, we'll go eat in an hour, so you guys can do whatever, okay?" he asks and they nod and left.

Stella stayed with him, "Mac, are you going to be all right?" she asks sitting next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just that, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"It's okay Mac, we have a lot of time for that, like now, you and me, alone for an hour," she whispers in his ear.

"I like the way you think," he smiles and brang his lips to hers, he started to hungrily devour them as he lowered her on the couch they got interrupted.

"I'll, um… come back later," Adam stated and then Mac stopped.

He curses and then both sit up.

"Um… why were you guys… um I'll come back later," Adam stated and turned around.

"Adam, yes, we're dating okay? We love each other," Mac told him.

"Not a way I wanted to find out," Adam offers a small laugh.

"Sorry you had to see that, but it's true I do love him, and we just got a little carried away."

"Why didn't you tell us? Does anyone else know?"

Mac shakes his head, "Don knows, but that's it. We wanted to wait and tell you all on Christmas, but I guess we can't wait now since two people know."

"I won't tell anyone Mac, your guys secret's safe by me. Well congrats and I'll see you in forty five minutes," Adam nods and left.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Mac frowns. "I rather have Danny walk in with us… making out."

"Really now? Making out were we," she teases.

"Can we just ditch them at dinner?"

"Taylor, it's our team, we are going out with them."

"But I want you for myself."

"You'll have all the time in the world, trust me. Like tonight, me and you on my couch at my place and we'll make love instead of just making out."

"I like the sound of that Detective Bonasera," he grinned and then kissed her again.

"It'll be the best dessert I had in a while."

"Let's just enjoy dinner first," he grins.

* * *

_Okay, I was gonna write a whole lot, but it's almost Christmas so next chapter will be Christmas Day, and then the final chapter and sorry if this chapter was a little short and boring. I'll probably upload in the next three days and the last chapter Christmas Eve, so hope you enjoy. And on New Years Eve check out my SMacked one shot I'll update sometime before the day ends and its 2010._


	6. Secret Santa and Something Unexpected

_Since you guys are so great here's the next chapter, and the next one should be up either on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day so be on the lookout and please by all means leave a review :D I know that's something easy for you all. And this chapter is longer than all the rest needed to get alot in there, but trust me you'll enjoy the last chapter. and if you havent already please take a time in ur day to look at my poll on my profile, especially if you want a say of what i should write in the New Year._

* * *

**Secret Santa and Something Unexpected**

The next two weeks when by quicker than the team thought possible. They all met up in Mac's office during their lunch break, on Christmas Day.

"Okay, so we are all here. Are we going to do this thing one person at a time or all together?" Mac asked.

"Um… one at a time sounds good boss, I'll already made more paper with everyone's name so we can pick randomly and see who goes first and then next person can pick the name and so on," Adam explained to Mac.

"All right, and since you thought of the idea, you can go first."

Adam closes his eyes and picks out a name in his container, "Um, I got you Mac," he nods. "Okay so who do you have?"

"I got Don," he says and gave Don his package.

"Oh thanks Mac," he rips open the wrapping paper and Mac looks up at him. "A Ranger's jersey, thanks man, how did you know I lost mine?"

"Danny told me, to be honest I didn't know what to give you so he gave me a few ideas."

"Well then thanks to both of you," Don nods and gave Mac a hug. Mac picked out the next name and got Danny.

"Well, my gift was for Adam," he nods handing him a box. "Sorry if it's a little heavy," he says when Adam almost dropped it.

"It's okay," Adam nods and opened it.

"Hope you like it little buddy."

"It's great, I always wanted a microscope I can use in my house, thanks Danny," he placed his gift on the couch and got up to give him a hug.

"Okay Adam, a little too close," he frowns and Adam pulled back.

"Sorry, thanks though," he sat back down.

"No problem," Danny shakes his head and then randomly picked a name. "Okay I got you Linds."

"All right," she smiles. "Here's to you boss… hope you enjoy it, I was thinking of not giving it to you, but Danny thought it would be a good idea," she nods and gave him a box.

He looked at Stella, and opened the package, "A G.I Joe movie, always wanted to see this."

"It gets better, there's something else."

He looked back in the box and pulled out a small G.I Joe figurine.

"Really?" he asks with a half smile. "Thanks."

"Looks kind of like you Mac," Stella smiled.

Mac just shook his head as Lindsay picked a name.

"Hawkes."

"Okay first off, I spent a little more over the limit, but I had extra money," Hawkes smiled as he handed Danny a box.

"You didn't have to really," Danny insisted.

"Trust me, I had to. Just open it, you'll be quite satisfied."

Danny opened it and looked at Hawkes in shock, "How did you? Hawkes this is great, I love you man. I needed another outfit my motorcycle and gloves, but how did you know my boot size?"

"That's why I had Don come with me."

"This is really great Hawkes, I don't think I could thank you enough. Especially for the boots, I've wanted these for the longest time."

"Glad you like it dude," Hawkes nodded and Danny gave him a hug.

"Thanks dude," Danny smiles putting on the jacket. "This is too great."

"Merry Christmas Danny," Hawkes smiles as Danny gave him another hug.

"Okay, with the sappiness, can we continue?" Don smiled.

Hawkes shakes his head and picked out a name.

"Okay Adam bro, who did you have?"

"Um… well Hawkes I knew you used to like this game and it was the only one in stores so, here you go," he hands him a box, and Hawkes opened it.

"Oh my God Adam, I loved Operation when I was little, thank you buddy."

"Your welcome."

"So do I get to pick another name?" Adam asks.

"I guess," Mac sighs.

"Okay, I got you Stella."

"Okay, well Linds, when we went shopping a few days back you told me you wanted something, well I got it and it was half off," Stella smiled and gave her a package. "I even wrapped it myself."

"Why thank you Stella, and if I'm not mistaking I'll know what this is," Lindsay opened it.

"Well when I went there they ran out of pink ones so I got you green instead."

"It's okay," Lindsay smiles at the scarf with matching gloves and hat. "It'll be even more special because I know how much you like the color green. Thanks Stella I loved it."

"Anything for my best friend," Stella smiles and brang her into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"You too, so Stella you're the last one who didn't get nothing yet."

"Oh yeah, Stella I got you," Don nods. He handed her a box.

"Thanks Don," Stella smiled she opened the box.

"It's the goddess Athena, I went into an antique shop and it was by one get one half off, one's a pen holder and the other thing is a bookend."

"Thanks Don, that means a lot to me, thank you, this is really great," she smiles and kissed his cheek.

"Your very welcome indeed Stella," he smiles kissing her cheek back.

"Okay guys, um you can put your gifts in your offices or cars and meet me back here, in let's say thirty minutes," Mac told the group.

They nod and then packed there things together and left his office, everyone except Stella who helped clean up the wrapping paper and boxes.

"Isn't our team just great?" Stella smiled.

"Yeah, they are great… um Stella tonight you should come over to my place, we can watch this movie, and I'll order in, or we can eat out somewhere. That sound good."

"How about we have a quiet evening at my place tonight and enjoy each others company for Christmas. And since the next day is Saturday and we're both off we can just linger in bed."

"Um… your idea sounds better," he slightly blushes. "So we get to tell them today about us."

"Yep, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Haven't been more sure, they need to know Stell."

"Yeah they do," she nods. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go put my stuff in my office. Don't miss me too much."

"I'll be right here waiting," he smiles as she took her stuff and went over to her office as she went out of his sight he went to go sit down on the couch. She arrives back quickly.

"Miss me," she smiles as she sat down next to him. "Now we just wait until our team gets back."

"Okay," Mac nods and they sat enjoying each others company. The silence is gone once everyone comes back into the office, Don was there first to tell them they were coming, so they had time to stand up and lean on the desk instead being so close to each other on the couch.

"Okay boss, what is this about?" Adam asked already knowing the answer.

"Um… how can I tell you guys this? You know me and Stella has been friends for a mighty long time, and recently we've been getting real close…" Mac starts.

"What my confused partner is trying to say is that, me and him are together."

"Oh My God, that is so great," Lindsay half squealed and gave Stella a huge hug.

"Wow, this is great news, but I'm not going to be that lovey dovey like my wife. Congrats man," Danny nods and patted Mac on the back, and gave Stella a short hug.

"So, who asked who out, because Stella does all the work to get you guys together."

"Don't worry Hawkes, I asked her out."

"Then I'm proud of you, you shouldn't let the woman do all the work," Hawkes smiled and gave him a small hug and then gave one to Stella.

"This is a merry Christmas after all," Don smiled.

"So, how long have you guys actually been going out for?" Danny asked.

"Um… like what Mac, three weeks?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mac smiles.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Hawkes wanted to know.

Adam spoke up, "Trust me Hawkes, they did more than just that. FYI guys, you want to make out in your office at least lock the door and pull down the blinds."

"You guys seriously got caught by Adam," Danny laughs and Lindsay slaps his arm.

"The important thing is that they're finally together. Took them damn long enough," Lindsay smiled and Danny looks at her.

"Wow Montana barely ever hear you use that kind of language."

"I'm just happy is all."

"Um, maybe we should leave them alone," Adam smiles and they all turn back to Mac and Stella.

"Um… your seriously going to make out right in front of us," Danny shakes his head.

They let go pulling back, both blushing.

"Um… sorry about that," Mac tries to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, we should go," Hawkes nods, and they all left. "And you can do whatever you want now, just don't let us see it," he smiles and then closed the door.

"That's one way to get them to leave," Mac smiles.

"Oh so your just using me now," Stella teases.

"Not in a million years, now let's get back to where we were before getting interrupted," he picks her up and lays her down on the couch. She could help, but smile.

"Don't forget to lock the door and…"

"Yeah, can't forget that anymore," he smiles closes the blinds and locked the door.

He goes back to the couch and gets into position on top of Stella. He leans down and brang his lips to hers. He starts to hungrily devour her, and they continue their session the only thing they were thinking about was the night ahead of them. It would be a Merry Christmas after all.


	7. We Wish You A Marry Christmas

_It's the final chapter so Happy Christmas Eve/Merry Christmas whenever you read this. XD thanks for being good little readers and most importantly reviewers. Be sure to check out my New Years fic on New Year's Eve sometime during the day._

* * *

The rest of Christmas Day at the lab wasn't really busy so Stella went to her apartment, Mac had to do something at his place before he came. It was a surprise for Stella he had to go get. He didn't tell anybody about what he was going togive her because it wasn't for them to know about.

Mac decides that he should change into something more comfortable. He changes into a blue dress shirt and blue jeans. He looks in the mirror.

"This looks better," he smiles to himself, and puts on a jacket, and puts her gift in the inside pocket of his jacket. He grabs his phone, wallet and keys and puts them in his pockets.

************

Stella got changed into a tank top, with no bra and wearing pajama pants. The time she got wine and situated on the couch, she heard a knock on the door and knew it was Mac.

"Be there in a second," she smiles, got something from her bedroom and then opened the door. "Hey Mac, you look…" she says to have Mac press his body against her and place his lips on hers and start to devour them as he closed the door with his foot.

He keeps walking her to the couch, he stops to catch his breath.

"Um, hello to you too Mac," she blushes her face fully flushed from the quick make out session.

"You look great Stella," he smiles kissing her cheek.

"A little feisty aren't we Detective Taylor?" she smirks unbuttoning the buttons of his dress shirt.

"You make me this way. Can we sit down, I'm tired?"

"Did you run all the way here just to see me?"

"Mac Taylor doesn't run during Christmas, and he is certainly not desperate."

"Oh you aren't?" she smiles as they both sat down. Mac takes her hand in his and their fingers intertwined. "I got you something for Christmas."

"All I need is you, a night alone, some wine and a comfortable bed waiting for us to accompany it."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," she leans in and kisses him below the ear.

"So what did you get me?"

"Open it, it's on the table."

Mac reaches for the small box covered with a ribbon. He undoes the ribbon and opens the box.

"Stella, you didn't have to get me a new watch."

"Yours got broken so I bought you a new one," she grins.

"But, I love it though."

"More than me?" she fake frowns.

"I can't love nothing or no one as much as I love you," he smiles and kissed her. "Um… I got you something."

"Mac, you didn't have to," she smiles, as Mac digs it out of his pocket.

She looks at the small rectangular box, and then up at him.

"What?"

"When you got this, did you go alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It just takes a real man to go in Tiffany's all by himself."

"Well, I knew how much you love that store… just open it," he urges on.

"Okay, okay," she opens the box and a smile lit her face. "I love it," she kisses his nose and then puts it around her neck. "This means a lot to me, thanks for the necklace."

"Anything for you sweetheart," he smiles and Stella grabbed his hand.

"I love you Mac."

"Merry Christmas Stella."

"Merry Christmas Mac," she smiles and kissed him. He offers a soft moan as his arms wrap around her waist and her arms go around his neck.

She lowers them down on the couch, his hands go up and down her back as she presses herself into him. Then she starts nuzzling his neck with her lips.

"Oh Stella…" he moans causing Stella to stop.

"Damn, quiet down boy," she pats his cheek.

"Sorry, it just feels that good. Can we go to the bed now?"

"Mac, are you sure your going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering, if you want this."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you."

She doesn't say anything in return instead she got up and grabbed his hand. He didn't want to ruin the moment so he let her lead them to her bedroom.

Once they got there she shut the door.

"Strip for me?" she asked.

"A strip tease, I never did that before."

"Then it'll be your first," she smirks and Mac takes off his shirt. "Never mind your doing it all wrong."

Mac gulps, "Um, Stella…" he starts.

"I'll do it myself," she smirks and went closer to him.

"What do you mea…" he stops as her hand slides down to the waist of his pants. She undoes the belt and then goes to the zipper. She slowly pulls them down and then she looks at his junk, as she stood up she gently patted it.

"We'll keep that in there… for now," Stella winks.

"Um… is it your turn now?" Mac tries to swallow.

"No."

"Hey come on Stell, why not?"

"Because this is my apartment and my bedroom."

"Good point, where are your handcuffs?"

"In my office."

"Damn, I should have brang mine then," he frowns.

"What were you going to do with handcuffs anyways?" she asked raising her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"Um… I don't know, handcuff you to the bed, but make sure you were naked first. Then I would have my way with you."

"I would like that, but you know what would be better?"

"What would that be Detective?"

"You… being at my mercy."

"Well then, it's a shame we don't have the handcuffs then."

"I can do without," she smiles pushing him on the bed and then getting on top of him.

"Make love to me Stella," he begs.

"I like when you beg Mac, especially for me," she smiles and then they started making love all through the night, not having the slightest idea of what they were going to do on their day off. It was a Merry Christmas after all.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed and have a Merry Christmas :D and sorry I just had to through those handcuffs in there, SMex isn't good without at least mentioning them._


End file.
